


The Bookworm, the babies and the Pirate

by rollyjogerjones



Series: Big Blue House - CS future family [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Beauty, Captain Swan - Freeform, Daddy!Killian, Fluff, Mentions of Emma - Freeform, Original Character(s), daddy killian, mentions of David, mentions of Rumple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollyjogerjones/pseuds/rollyjogerjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From enemies to comrades, a lunchtime meeting at Granny's turns to bonding over children and acknowledging how far Belle and Killian have come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bookworm, the babies and the Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back writing more in this verse with Killian and his daughter, Aislin Jones! I first want to start off by saying a huge, cuddly thank you to everyone who reblogged, liked, favourited and all that other stuff on the first chapter, It’s Our Ship! I feel so blessed and warmed by all of the support so thank you so much!
> 
> This verse will now be listed on Tumblr and here as the ‘Big Blue House’ verse, and will be jumping along the timeline of CS’ future family with each chapter, so I can confirm that none of the chapters are in chronological order, which is what you will quickly realise from this next chapter you’re about to read!
> 
> Also, another massive thank you to the gorgeous blowmiakisscolin on Tumblr for beta-reading this and making sure it’s something you guys will enjoy! Give her fics a read, they’re perfect!
> 
> Later chapters will give an insight more into the other CS children and the other moments in Emma and Killian’s life, but for now, we’re going back to early in Aislin’s life with some Captain Beauty goodness! 
> 
> I hope you guys like this and once again, please let me know your thoughts!

Belle turns from her seat in the booth as soon as the door to Granny's slams. Killian announces his arrival loudly to the other lunchtime customers of the diner with a wailing baby fussing in its stroller and a loud grunt of frustration.

The stroller is pushed towards the bookworm, jostling every few steps as Killian adjusts and winds it around the other tables of the diner. With a diaper bag slung over his shoulder, it is also a matter of trying to prevent himself from hitting people across the head with it. All customers' and Granny's eyes are on him as he dumps his heavy body into the seat opposite Belle. The stroller is set beside the booth. 

His hair is disheveled something terrible and the bags under his eyes are sure to be a result of no sleep. The laces of his shoes are tucked down the sides between the leather and his ankles, his vest isn't buttoned and there is more chest on show than Killian would care to admit.

Belle clears her throat before speaking.

"Are you okay?" She asks softly, regretting her decision to ask almost immediately.

Killian looks up from the baby beside him to look at her then. There is he, looking as if he's wandered through one of Zelena's twisters, with a knit bundled banshee beside him, and her, looking as beautiful as ever, with her two year old son, Gideon Gold, sat contently, quietly and innocently in her lap, his little hands fiddling with the brightly coloured cardboard book in his hand.

"I've seen better days," he grumbles.

The patrons of the diner are still staring at him, with Aislin being the only noise to fill the space. Doc and Grumpy are sat at the counter with coffees and newspapers. Leroy slaps his newspaper down in annoyance and yells, "When is that thing gonna stop crying?!"

For the first time in his bloody long life, Killian is speechless. He doesn't have the words, nor the energy, to pummel the dwarf at this moment. Perhaps when he’s slept for a week he will feel differently. He musters a glare at Leroy, and Leroy glares back, while Doc shields himself from the look with his newspaper. Killian then turns away and begins to push the stroller lightly back and forth, in an attempt to soothe his daughter.

It had been going on for an entire month, ever since she was born. Aislin had bawled and screamed each time Emma and Killian had taken her into a public place, further extending to time at home and whenever Killian would bring her to see Emma at the station. David had sought a reason for her fits of tears, but eventually settled on the fact that she was just a difficult and fussy baby. He would clap Killian on the back before running across to Granny’s to fetch the three of them coffee, leaving the new parents to the distress of their child.

During her birth, Emma's screaming had knocked out every light in Storybrooke within a one mile radius from the hospital, with cars screeching to a halt, hospital monitors going crazy and even the backup generator failing the town. She also crushed Killian’s only remaining hand in her grip. That was telling enough that the Savior and Captain Hook's child would be powerful - and would have quite the set of lungs on her.

They were entirely sure that the town would have strong vendettas against her before her first birthday, and with her recently discovered magic she had the tendency to set electrics and appliances off when she went into one of her banshee performances. A powerful true love baby, Regina had said, while plugging her ears.

"Someone's restless today," Granny comments, appearing at the table, glasses on and notepad and pen in hand. She peers under the cover of the stroller and upon the one month old baby.

"How are things going?"

Not that she needs an answer. Killian looks the way he feels - like hell. He would know what that's like.

Killian throws the diaper bag down beside him, while his brows knit together in distress.

"She doesn't stop. The rascal doesn't need rest, it appears."

"We've both been there." She looks to Belle, who silently agrees.

"And how is her mother? Tired, I suppose."

Emma had decided to return to work almost immediately after Aislin was born, not that she had much of a choice. Jafar had decided to follow after Hyde and claim the town as his own, leaving the Savior up to her eyeballs in paperwork. (David had insisted she do nothing strenuous and stay at her desk while her body was still recovering from the birth, and she was inclined to agree. For any magical assistance that was required, Regina was on standby.)

"She's exhausted and prickly. That reminds me, I'll need her usual order for when I leave or she shall have my head."

Granny nods. "That I can do. And what about yourselves?" She asks both Belle and Killian.

With a prolonged hum as she looks over the menu, Belle finally settles on the cheeseburger and iced tea, and Killian miserably chooses the largest, most caffeinated coffee on the menu and the eggs and bacon.

Whilst they await their food, Belle indulges in Gideon's sounding out of words and pointing at the images in his book, and Killian removes Aislin from her stroller and settles her into his arms. The brace of his hook goes under her bottom and the bend of his elbow supports her head, while his hand tries to navigate a bottle into her mouth. She continues to resist and wail.

"Come on, little love," he pleads, thumb brushing over her red cheek.

He lightly tossles her up and down, accompanied with shushing sounds. It does nothing.

"She seems like a handful." Belle smiles sympathetically at Killian, eyes moving from Gideon to Aislin.

"Isn't she just," he responds.

He points the bottle at her once again, giving it another attempt to get her to eat. Thank the heavens, it works, and she latches on straight away this time, guzzling the milk down.

It isn't long before she drains the bottle, though - hungry baby indeed. Killian lifts her to his shoulder, brace under her rump and hand on her back. He begins to pat, internally pleading that this shirt won't be decorated by throw up. His pleading isn't strong enough.

After he has wiped his jacket down of baby vomit and dabbed himself with paper towels in the restroom, he returns to the table and she is once again back in his arms, squealing louder than ever. The entire diner lets out an audible sigh.

The baby screams and holds it, then heaves in a breath, proceeded by the release of an even higher frequency scream. At an influx of magic, the blender's lid springs off from behind the counter, with smoothie ingredients travelling up over the sides of the container and volcanically erupting everywhere. The lunchtime visitors all pull back in their seats in defense from it and watch as the mixture engulfs Grumpy and Doc in an even spray of fruit and juice. Killian stares at the soaked dwarves, mouth agape, feeling slightly guilt-ridden as the small men gape back at him, but he quickly refocuses on his newborn.

Her arms and legs convulse in upset as every patch of visible baby skin, her hands, neck and face under her little knit, white hat, reddens once more. Killian looks down pitifully at his daughter, distraught at his inability to soothe her as her arms continue to jolt and tense with each shriek that is squeezed from her tiny lungs.

His eyes drift up slightly from his daughter, then back down as he winces in Belle's presence. What he intends to do next isn't something he wished to be doing in public, but Belle is a good friend - kind and pure of heart. There is no doubt in his mind that she'll respect him and wouldn't mock. He is also desperate.

The baby seems to quieten slightly as he brings her closer his face and into the warmth of his chest. In a soft, hushed, almost whisper and fearful voice, he begins.

On wings of the wind o'er the dark rolling deep  
Angels are coming to watch over thy sleep  
Angels are coming to watch over thee  
So list to the wind coming over the sea...

Belle lifts her head at the enunciation of the deep, tuneful voice. Even Gideon stops his playing to listen. The mother smiles small at Killian as he continues.

... Hear the wind blow, love, hear the wind blow  
Hang your head o'er, love, and hear the wind blow...

Aislin lets out a whimper, but it quickly ceases before it can evolve into more. Her bright baby blues are entranced by her father's voice.

... The currachs are sailing way out on the blue  
Chasing the herring of silvery hue  
Silver the herring and silver the sea  
Soon they'll be silver for my love and me...

It was something only Emma knew about, finding him one night swaying back and forth in the nursery, singing to Aislin. There was something comforting and safe about his voice, and it almost always succeeded in calming their daughter.

His eyes remain fixed on hers as she calms completely, and her scrunched up fists relax and fall to the blanket he had just swaddled her in. Killian’s tense body eases along with hers. She blinks up at him innocently, though she is far from it.

"I see why you two are inseparable," Belle comments in an almost whisper and a smile as the two parents stare down at the newborn.

Killian seems lost in his thoughts for the moment. Because despite the restless nights, and the diapers, and the vomit covered clothes, it doesn’t even put a dent in his bursting heart full of love for his daughter. Holding her for the first time in the hospital that early morning of July, with her tiny, peaceful and fragile form fit snugly into his arms, looking so much like him and so much like Emma, his wife lying beside him, exhausted in her hospital bed, nothing had ever felt more right. Terrifying, but right. Everything had fit into place snugly. He hadn’t known how something of such light and goodness could have come from a man with his history.

"She's my whole world," he confesses finally, eyes full of awe. "I can't imagine a universe without her - where the two of them are not there." Killian has to laugh dryly and clear his throat to prevent his voice from slipping into a hoarseness of emotion.

"Having a child does that to a person. Suddenly you're given this new life to protect and centre your life around, and it's your job to guide and take care of them," Belle explains as Killian grazes his forefinger down the side of the soft babe's face.

"It's that unconditional love that can melt even the darkest of hearts. Love like that only ever changes for the better."

He stops his affections, then, eyes looking pained. "I have to do right by them. I have to bury the darkness and be the best version of myself. I can't be that man anymore."

"You're not," she insists, the slightest air of frustration, but mainly kindest honesty, in her tone. How many times does he have to be told?

Her hand stretches across the table to grip his arm. "You're not that man anymore. Hook is long gone, and he's not coming back."

"You seem so sure of that," the father comments grimly, jaw set.

"What is it going to take to make you see?” She laughs incredulously. “It's true. We all see it that way. I once told you your heart was rotten, and you've proven me wrong countless times."

The bookworm feels warm at thoughts of their time together. He would enter the library on weekdays to help her catalogue books, and she would recommend various collections to him. She could openly seek comfort in him during times of difficulty, whether that be over a drink or by simply sitting down and talking. He was there when Rumple pushed her too far and he consoled her when pregnant - even gave her the Jolly Roger to take up residence on when she needed to get away - and he was close by when the Gold lad was born - a good friend Killian Jones had become to Belle French – one of her closest allies.

"You've proven that every day since being here - trying to be a better man. Sacrificing yourself to destroy the darkness proved that. Everyone wouldn't have gone to the Underworld to get you if they didn't believe that."

His eyes soften.

"You're a good man, Killian. Not many people would help me, given who Rumple is, and considering your history with him, I appreciate your help when I needed it all the more."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't offer assistance to a beautiful lass?" His familiar brow quirk reappears, in addition to his signature smirk. Belle rolls her eyes and laughs at this.

They are quiet for the moment.

"We’ve come quite far, you and I,” Belle says, eyes softened.

“The bookworm and the pirate," he speaks up, smiling. It is fitting… like the name of one of Belle’s books – a fine tale indeed.

She hums. “From that day when you broke into my cell, to sitting here having lunch together – who would have thought it?” Belle chuckles, drawing her attention back down to her son. Killian smiles with her.

"He's getting big," the pirate comments with a nod to Gideon.

"I wish I had known to cherish every moment of him being small - another reason I would love another. You'll be the same when she’s this age."

"Woah, love... Let's focus on the one for now, shall we?" He chuckles.

The librarian tilts her head.

"The missus and I have all the time in the world to speak on that matter. We have our hands quite full with this little one at the moment.”

Belle doesn’t hold off on her gaze. Killian gives in.

“I suppose if the time is right, and when she is slightly older... Aye, another would be wonderful." He straightens her little hat and smooths her blanket over.

~

They leave the diner a little while later and stop at the library. They bid their farewells to one another, and Killian moves past without his friend and her child.

He is pushing Aislin in her stroller along the sidewalk in the direction of the sheriff’s station. Emma’s lunch is stored away, as well as bear claws for the pair of them and David.

He passes various other residents of the small, quaint town. A nod is exchanged with Archie, a smile to Mother Superior, a wink to Tinker Bell.

He turns the corner, sheriff’s station in sight, and then he slows. His stare is held by his hand, along with hook on the stroller. The rings of Barnaby and Edgar are on his thumb and index finger, with his marital tie to Emma on his ring finger. He had told Emma once before that those rings were a reminder of forgiven sins. But here he was now finding himself stuck, unable to move forward for the sake of his wife, daughter and step-son.

Every month progressing Emma’s pregnancy was spent questioning whether he was fit to be a father, for fear that he could not see the good in himself, or worse, his daughter will grow up to only see Captain Hook. He hardly had a good role-model of a father himself to follow suit. And despite the role of hero now, and despite everyone telling him repeatedly, he still could not find a way to consider himself whole – worthy or able to protect and raise this child of his – not with his dark past. Perhaps he is too broken. The rings were holding him back.

He looks at them and considers.

Killian’s hand slowly lifts from the stroller and towards his mouth, with every intention to pull the rings off by the teeth.

Should he?

They carry more than just sad stories now, and they are more than the reminder of forgiven sins.

They are now his history – his timeline. They show what he was, what he became, and what he is now and must continue to be, for the sake of his family.

Killian’s rings are like Emma’s armour – that red jacket of hers. They keep her remembering, every day, that she must protect the people she loves.

His rings shall keep him remembering.

Because he isn’t perfect, he isn’t without darkness and he isn’t lacking a pained history, but he knows the man he wants to be. He knows he wants to give his daughter the life that both he and Emma were deprived of. He wants her to grow up feeling loved and wanted, and he wants her to have a place to belong. He intends to make sure she knows joy and strength and happiness as if it’s in her biology, and swears she will never, ever know loneliness – he could sleep easy knowing that was fulfilled.

He thinks back to something Belle had said in the diner, before they had parted.

"Fatherhood suits you,” Belle had beamed brightly.

Killian had looked down to his daughter in his arms, her breathing evened and by that point sleeping peacefully. Her lip was puffing in and out, her little fingers poking from the soft blanket. He smiled and agreed wholeheartedly. "Aye... I suppose it does."

Killian Jones may not be the best man, but he knows he can come damn close to it.

The rings stay on.

**Author's Note:**

> Noooooo I didn't edit Alden's name to Gideon, what you talkin' about?


End file.
